Red Wingin' It
by zorak coast to coast
Summary: A fill of a prompt from the GKM. Brittany's on her period, and Santana coerces her into letting her red wing her... If this isn't your kind of kink, then don't read please!


**A/N:** Another fill for the Glee kink meme. Period sex isn't for everyone, so don't read this if you know it's not for you. Enjoy and blaze on!

It's a Tuesday after school, and Brittany and Santana are getting their sweet lady kisses on in Brittany's bedroom. But when Santana slides a hand underneath Brittany's Cheerios skirt, she's stopped.

"Not today, San."

"Why not?" Santana asks sounding a bit disappointed.

"'Cause... I'm on my period."

"So...?" Santana says with a smile.

"Santana! That's gross," Brittany frowns.

"Come on, it's high time I earned my red wings. Just go in the bathroom and take out your tampon or whatever, and I'll put an old towel down."

"No, I'm not letting you."

"Whatever, can I at least watch you masturbate or something? I'm too aroused to not get off somehow." Brittany rolls her eyes and smiles.

Brittany reluctantly agrees to let Santana watch her masturbate, goes into the bathroom to clean up a bit first, then sits down on the towel on her bed, and takes off her skirt. Brittany starts rubbing at her clit and has to admit it feels really good. After working herself up for a moment she enters herself and starts to thrust in and out. Santana's totally mesmerized by the redness coating Brittany's fingers. She knows she should be grossed out but just feels turned on instead. As Brittany continues stroking at herself, Santana reaches down under her own skirt and starts to rub at herself.

After spending a minute like this, Santana can't hold back anymore. She moves from the office chair at Brittany's desk to the bed, lays Brittany down on it, and kisses her.

"Can I...? Please?" Brittany can't really say no Santana when she's begging like this, especially when Santana's tongue comes snaking into her mouth. She removes her hand from between her thighs, wipes it on the towel, and resigns herself to feel Santana grinding down into her. Santana enters Brittany with two fingers and quickly picks up the pace. Brittany wraps her arms around Santana's neck and moans into her ear. The sound is almost too much for Santana to handle. Santana starts rocking her body into Brittany, roughly grabbing at her breasts with the hand that's not inside her, and sucks at her pressure point. Brittany begins to lose control and starts bucking up into Santana.

Santana hits the extra sensitive spot inside Brittany and her whole body jerks, breathing out a series of low moans into Santana's ear. Santana rubs at it over and over moving faster all the while. Brittany's on fire and can only dig her nails into Santana's back and hold on. Santana starts a calculated assault on Brittany's mouth. Moments later Santana brings a thumb up to rub circles around Brittany's swollen clit, and the reaction is immediate. Brittany's eyebrows knit together, the nails in Santana's back dig a shade deeper, and the moans get much louder. Santana pulls out her secret weapon. She starts whispering very dirty things in Spanish into Brittany's ear and moves her hand as fast as she can. Brittany stops breathing for a moment and she bows up into Santana, her orgasm rocking through her. It last several blissful seconds then Santana brings her down easy, kisses her again and again, and pulls out.

Santana stares at her red hand in amazement as Brittany's mind slowly regains function.

"That was... really hot," Santana says hitting the replay button in her head.

"We should go wash our hands," Brittany says standing up and putting her skirt back on. They clean up, and before Santana can suggest that they go do their homework or something, Brittany's mouth is on her own. Brittany sets Santana up on the bathroom counter, works her skirt off, and drops to her knees. She pulls Santana's hips to the edge of the counter, spreads her legs, and sees that Santana's very wet. Brittany could tell how turned on Santana had been during what they had just done, and she darts her tongue out to lick circles around Santana's entrance. After thrusting her tongue in and out for a moment she feels Santana's hand pull her up by the chin, directing wordlessly to lick at her clit. Brittany flicks fast and hard then sucks it into mouth. Santana lets out a deep groan of pleasure then mashes Brittany's face further in. Brittany starts going wild, moving her head fast, licking at Santana quickly.

A short minute later and Brittany gives it all she's got. She sucks all of Santana she can get to into her mouth and flicks her tongue like there's no tomorrow. She enters her with two fingers, quickly finds the rough spot inside her, and rubs hard at it. Santana comes undone with a moan of Brittany's name.

Brittany pops back up to stand after licking up after herself, wraps her arms around Santana, and, face still very wet, kisses her hard.

Santana whispers a very uncharacteristic "I love you, Britt," into her ear, hops off the counter, and puts her skirt back. She leads Brittany by the hand back downstairs where they spend the rest of the afternoon working on their homework like the good kids that they're totally not.


End file.
